Invítame a Pecar
by aniyasha
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga sufrió la muerte de su esposo, se prometió a si misma vengarlo. lo que la lleva de nuevo a su antigua alde Konoha, donde Naruto quiere romper ese hielo que cubre el corazón de la Hyuuga. él comienza la seducir de ella, y hinata no puede deshacer de él, por que el rubio es la clave para encontrar al asesino de su esposo. RETO DE LEMON , atadalove, lavida y aniyasha.
1. Chapter 1

NI HAO.- aquí reportándome con una historia para un reto pervertido entre las hermanitas del club de irresistible naranja. Nuestra intensión es sacar el lado pervertido que llevamos dentro y esperamos les guste este reto. Comenzamos el día martes, actualizamos el jueves y terminamos el sábado. Serán tres capítulos intensos que promete todo XD.

.

.

.

**RETO DE LEMON**

**.**

**DEL CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**ATADALOVE, LAVIDA, ANIYASHA**

**.**

**GRUPO FACEBOOK**

**NARUHINA: MI CAMINO NINJA.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

ADVERTENCIAS: contenido fuerte, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad. Mundo Ninja alterno. Posible OCC en Hinata.

.

.

.

.

-_Si hubiera sido fuerte_.- sus manos enguantadas tallaron la lapida de piedra. Su rostro de porcelana no expresaba nada. Sus ojos de un tono plateado eran como el Hielo, _fríos e inexpresivos_. La tilde de su voz era lo único que mostro sentimiento alguno. – el hubiera no existe.- dijo con remordimiento.- algún día podre vengarte. Cada vez estoy más cerca de lograrlo, he entrenado exhaustivamente y me he vuelto fuerte. Tal vez muera a manos de quien te mato, pero se irá conmigo. Ya no soy la débil ninja, he realizado tantas misiones, bañando mis manos de sangre. He superado esa espantosa timidez que me caracterizaba, ese tartamudeo y la inocencia que tanto te gustaba de mi.- ella miro su atuendo de ambu.- no estarías orgulloso, de eso estoy segura. Pero yo no podría continuar siendo la misma después de tu muerte.

Unos pasos se escucharon acercándose a ella. Sin embargo Hinata siguió parada enfrente de la tumba de su esposo como una pieza más del cementerio. _Firme, estática y sin vida_.

-Por fin te he encontrado Nee-chan.- dijo Hanabi con voz inquieta al sentir la presencia fría de su hermana mayor.- ha llegado Neji y está preguntando por ti.- ¿le digo que espere?

-Ya voy.- su voz firme hizo retroceder a su hermana. Quien salió corriendo nuevamente.- hoy he venido a despedirme Markoz, por fin he podido averiguar una pista solida de tu asesino y eso me lleva hasta mi antigua aldea de donde me sacaste, regreso a Konoha y no sé si volveré. Si muero no iré al cielo ya tengo ganado el infierno con mis actos.- titubeo un momento al decir sus últimas palabras. – Solo quiero que sepas que nunca ocuparan tu lugar, fuiste y seguirás siendo todo en mi vida…- unos pasos nuevamente se escucharon. Interrumpiendo su despedida.

-Deberías de Vivir en el presente y olvidar el pasado.- Neji Hyuuga futuro líder del clan Hyuuga hablo con paciencia poniéndose a lado de ella y mirando la tumba que su prima contemplaba.

-Mi vida termino hace cinco años.- ella no se voltio a verlo. Seguía con la mirada fija en la lapida de su esposo.

El castaño suspiro con frustración.

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan dramática Hinata. Además a Marcoz no le hubiera justado tu cambio.

-lo sé. Pero no puedo ser quien fui antes, lo único que me mueve desde que él murió es el deseo de venganza.

-Debes de …

-Por favor Neji.- contesto con una voz más fuerte.- no quiero escuchar la plática de rehacer mi vida, de casarme nuevamente y encontrar el amor.

-suenas a una de esas mujeres amargadas y feas. Me sorprende tu cambio.

-la Hinata que conociste fue enterrada a lado de Markoz. Yo solo soy un cascaron.

Neji negó con la cabeza, pero ya estaba cansado de comenzar esta plática nuevamente. Llevaba cinco años intentando que Hinata regresara con ellos. Pero como decía ella misma. La Dulce, la tierna y amable persona que fue algún día estaba muerta. Enfrente de él lo que había eran los restos de su prima en un cuerpo sin espíritu más que para la venganza. Los ojos tan iguales a los suyos estaban vacios. No tenían ese brillo tan característico en años anteriores. Se había convertido en una ninja letal, ya que no tenía miedo a la muerte, por lo contrario la buscaba, la retaba pero no llegaba a ella.

-supongo que regresaras conmigo a Konoha.

Hinata miro a ahora a su primo.

-Así es. ¿Has logrado que me acepten nuevamente como Ninja de Konoha?

-No fue tan difícil, la Quinta Hokage es flexible y le platique de que lo mejor para ti como viuda era que regresaras a nuestro clan. Que deseábamos tenerte de nuevo con nosotros. Y además que era arriesgado que siguieras con el byakugan fuera de Konoha.

-No creo que se lo haya creído tan fácilmente.

-yo tampoco.- acepto él.- de seguro te mantendrá vigilada y pasaras algunas pruebas para probar el nivel que tienes.

Hinata asintió. Miro de reojo la lapida por última vez y regreso su visión a su primo.

-Vámonos…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ANIYASHA**

**.**

**Presenta**

**.**

**.**

**INVITAME A PECAR.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-¡Demonios!.- Naruto evito nuevamente una lluvia de Kunais con explosivos por muy poco. Estaba exhausto debido a la perdida de chakra por su anterior combate con una marioneta. Corría como podía por el laberinto de la cueva donde estaba.

Había caído en una trampa siguiendo una pista falsa nuevamente para encontrar a Sasuke. Estaba seguro que la Hokage lo molería a golpes cuando se enterara que se burlo de sus órdenes y escapo de la aldea para poder encontrar al Uchiha.

Todo no sería tan malo si realmente hubiera dado con el paradero de su amigo. Pero lo único que encontró fue uno de los tantos laboratorios perdidos de Orochimaru. Con experimentos poderosos que lo habían atacado y dejado en el estado en el que estaba.

_Molido a golpes, de sangrándose y con visión borrosa_. El poder Kyuubi no podía ayudarlo en estos momentos. Ya que recibió un golpe justamente en el centro del sello y modifico algo en él. _Por eso de seguro lo regañarían también._

Su vista se nublo casi al llegar por fin a la salida de la cueva. El aire nocturno lo golpeo en el rostro dándole un poco mas de energías para continuar. No fue mucho lo que avanzo ya que nuevamente un experimento en forma de hombre de color blanco el cual solo tenía un ojo lo siguió.

El muñeco de forma humana abrió la boca y mostro colmillos afilados. Naruto en otras circunstancias hubiera podido defenderse pero sentía cada vez más el cansancio. _No podía darse por vencido, debía de luchar._

La criatura alzo los brazos y de ellos salieron algo que no pudo reconocer por su vista nublosa. Pero sabía que le causaría un gran daño si lo tocaba. El monstro ataco y él trato de hacerle frente.

Cuando de repente alguien se puso enfrente de él recibiendo el impacto.

Naruto cayó de nalgas sobre la fría tierra y miro con sorpresa a la mujer que atacaba al experimento.

Sus ojos azules apreciaron los movimientos delicados pero letales. La mujer de cabellos oscuros alzo primero la mano derecha sacando unos hilos de energía de chakra y luego alzo la mano izquierda a una velocidad increíble. Sus pies se mantuvieron firmes a la tierra, mientras creaba alrededor de ella una barrera de energía que impedía el ataque. _Era rápida y letal._ Su técnica de ataque le recordó a un compañero de equipo.

.

.

.

.

Hinata primero creó una red de chara para absorber el ataque. Después sin perder tiempo ella ataco utilizando su técnica de Puños de León. Desintegrando sin problema alguno la criatura que tenía enfrente de ella.

Sus ojos aperlados no desactivaron el byakugan, quería cerciorarse que no había más enemigos, después voltio a ver al Ninja que salvo.

Se encamino a él y quedo atrapada en una mirada de un intenso azul que la veía de una forma que no pudo describir. _Pero que la incomodo. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

-Eso fue… increíble dattebayo.- se atrevió a decir.

Los ojos aperlados se entrecerraron. Y sintió como su cuerpo se tenso al escuchar la voz varonil del rubio. _Cuya cara mostraba perfectamente la emoción de estar cautivado por ella._ Hinata no quería acercarse a él. Pero debía de asegurarse que estaba bien. Esas lecciones que tenia y el rostro sonrojado eran muestras de que su condición era mala. Pero seguía renuente a acercarse más a él. Su instinto le decía que era peligroso, sobre todo porque la veía a ella de una forma que le recordó a su esposo.

-¿Puedes caminar?.- pregunto ella secamente.

Él le regalo la sonrisa más grande que tenia. Mostrándole unos dientes blancos y perfectos. Asiéndolo ver varonil y viril.

Naruto olvido su lecciones y contemplo la banda ninja de Konoha que ella traía en la frente, después con descaro absoluto sus ojos la inspeccionaron, el traje ambu ajustado que moldeaba una perfecta silueta. El chaleco gris se ajustaba a su delantera. Los pantalones ajustados color negros, sus caderas estaban adornadas del equipo ninja. Todo terminaba en una botas militar.

-eres la criatura más sensual que haya visto dattebayo. ¿Por qué si eres de Konoha no te conocía?

Ella ante tan inspección retrocedió un paso. No era la primera vez que atraía las miradas masculinas. Sabía que era bella. Sabía que su rostro y cuerpo podían provocar reacciones a cualquier hombre. Eso lo había utilizado a su favor en varias misiones. Pero nunca su cuerpo había reaccionado. Hacía mucho que no sentía nada más que odio. Pero él. Con esa sonrisa, con esos ojos, con esa presencia, con esas palabras la hicieron vibrar. _Y eso estaba muy mal. _Debía de mantenerse alejada de lo que sea que él tiene.

-veo que sobrevivirás.- le aventó un paquete medico.- Estas lo suficiente fuerte para curarte tu mismo. Hazlo rápido. Hare una inspección para asegurar el perímetro.

Naruto agarro el paquete y miro extrañado como ella no contesto a su pregunta y desapareció a gran velocidad.

.

.

.

.

Una hora después ellos dos iban rumbo a Konoha. A una velocidad calmada. Naruto había querido iniciar una conversación varias veces pero Hinata mantenía la mirada fija en el camino. Saltando de árbol en árbol con la rapidez que podía.

-¿No eres muy conversadora verdad dattebayo?.- y nuevamente no hubo respuesta, pero él siguió con una sonrisa en los labios y con una voz que catalogaba como seductora.- es raro que una mujer no hable mucho.- comento alegremente.

Ella se comenzaba a cansar de tanta plática por lo que paro su marcha y lo encaro con la cara más seria que tenia. _Y que a muchos había aterrorizado._

Él detuvo su paso y nunca dejo su sonrisa. Sin embargo su instinto le decía que tuviera cuidado con seguirla enojando. Pero Naruto era impulsivo y eso no podía controlarlo.

-Te ves tan sexy con el seño fruncido ttebane.- comento.

Y esto hizo que ella activara el byakugan acercándose a él con claras intenciones de golpearlo. _Pero al tenerlo tan cerca fue un gran error._ Porque esos ojos azules la capturaban. Desactivo el byakugan y lo miro con la frialdad que la caracterizaba. Quedando ambos sumergidos en sus miradas.

-¿Qué es lo que te lastima dattebayo?.- dijo de pronto él.

Ella rápidamente se tenso ante el comentario. Y alzo sus defensas rápidamente.

-Si sigues molestándome te pateare el trasero tanto que no te podrás sentar en mucho tiempo.- amenazo.

Pero Naruto volvió a sonreír.

-Sería una lástima.- dijo y se dio la media vuelta alzando su chamarra y mostrando como su pantalón se ajustaba a sus pompas.- por qué pienso que tengo un sexy trasero, ¿o no?

Hinata se quedo perpleja ante la actitud cómica, despreocupada. Y Naruto lo noto, esos ojos plateados echaron chispas y no por enojo. Él pudo leer algo en ella y le gusto.

-¡Serás mi Novia!- le juro de repente sin saber el por qué de sus palabras.- necesitas a alguien que te haga reír, y yo soy gusto lo que necesitas dattebayo.

Hinata se dio la vuelta y comenzó de nuevo el regreso a Konoha. Avanzo para estar sola unos momentos y calmar el latido de su corazón_. «Serás mi novia», «necesitas alguien que te haga reír». _El rubio era un estúpido por lo que decía, ni siquiera la conocía y ya andaba con intensiones de enamorarla.

Bufo desesperada.

No le gustaba la compañía de ese… _ese Idiota_. Sin embargo sus palabras seguían sonando en su mente y corazón.

.

.

.

.

Tsunade miraba con el ceño fruncido y una vena saliendo de su cabeza al rubio imperativo. Hinata le entrego el informe de la misión y se retiro del lugar.

Naruto se sentó enfrente de la Hokage con una sonrisa boba y claramente soñadora.

-Es …- dijo él por novena vez.- ES…

Los ojos canelas se entrecerraron y con un gran pergamino golpeo la cabeza del rubio ocasionando que este comenzara a gritar todo tipo de cosas.

-¡SILENCIO NARUTO!.- grito Tsunade. Meneando entre sus manos el pergamino del golpe.- me desobedeciste, te expusiste a ser capturado y ahora te rescatan y esta más idiota que de costumbre.- ella movió la cabeza.- estarás suspendido por dos meses…

-Pero… Obachan…

-¡NO ME DIJAS ASI!- le reclamo ella.- considérate afortunado que tenga más cosas en que pensar. – ella puso el pergamino en su escritorio y alzo la mirada para toparse con un rostro sonrojado de él.- ¡VETE!, tengo mucho trabajo.

Naruto se mordió los labios.

-¿Qué sucede ?- ella se cruzo de brazos y los puso sobre su escritorio.

-¿Qué sabes de mi futura novia?

La rubia lo miro con interés y suspiro.

-Todo el mundo sabe que eres un idiota.- esto atrajo la atención de él.- pero conozco esa mirada y sobre todo cuando deseas algo.- en sus ojos canelas se aprecio un brillo.- Hinata Hyuuga es un objetivo muy alto para ti…

Él hizo un puchero y se cruzo de brazos.

-Es ella Obachan.- dijo de repente con una sonrisa radiante.- no sabía decírtelo pero, sé que ella es la indicada para mí.

Tsunade negó con la cabeza.

-De tal palo, tal astilla. Tu padre también se enamoro a primera vista y no le fue nada fácil y tu caso es peor.

-Anda ya , dime, ¿Qué sabes de ella?

La rubia suspiro con frustración.

-No te diré nada es información clasificada…

-Tengo un sake especial para ti.- comento Naruto con una sonrisa.- es el que te gusta Obachan.

-Eso es soborno.- su voz cambio a una fría.- Ella era la heredera del clan Hyuuga, pero como a tan corta edad demostró que no tenía el nivel deseado su padre la caso a los trece años y dejo la aldea. Su esposo era tres años más grande que ella pertenecía a un clan muy fuerte en la ciudad del fuego. La unión benefició a los Hyuuga y a la aldea. Todo estaba bien, ella fue feliz en su corto matrimonio pero hace cinco años su esposo fue asesinado enfrente de Hinata. Desde entonces se dedico a entrenar y ahora tiene un nivel muy bueno como lo abras notado.

La Hokage miro el rostro de emociones de su "casi nieto".

-Por eso tiene esa mirada.- Naruto apretó sus manos sobre su pantalón.- debe de estar sufriendo mucho.

-No sé porque te gustan los casos perdidos Naruto.- le reclamo con voz maternal.- pero si de algo te sirve te diré que tú la impresionaste.

Él alzo la mirada no creyendo en las palabras de la Hokage.

-En el momento que entraron ella estaba apresurada por deshacerse de ti, y cuando tú te acercabas ella te rehuía.- vio como Naruto ocultaba su rostro y sonrió.- tonto, ella no había mostrado nada en estos dos meses desde que la conocí. En cambio contigo Hinata se mostraba nerviosa y eso ya es algo.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?

Tsunade se recostó sobre su silla y lo miro con una gran sonrisa.

-Sedúcela

El rostro de Naruto se convirtió en un granate. Y su boca se abría y serraba repetidamente ante la sugerencia pervertida.

La rubia sonrió más.

-Tienes veintitrés años Naruto y todavía te sonrojas ante estos temas. Dudo que seas virgen con el maestro que te cargabas y supongo que en esa mente sucia ya has pensado mil y un cosas.

Él trago duro y trato de tranquilizar sus instintos.

-¿Por qué ese consejo?.- dijo aun teniendo en su cara un rubor notable. Sabía que la Hokage decía eso por algo.

-Según se, ha hecho un voto de castidad, desde que su esposo murió no se ha interesado por nadie. Y la única forma de hacer olvidar a un amor romántico, infantil, de sentimientos puros. Es atacando con la otra parte del amor. El deseo es el arma más fuerte para romper el Hielo. Si realmente quieres ser algo en su vida y tus intensiones son honestas. Sedúcela y muéstrale el otro lado de la moneda.- miro el reloj de la pared y suspiro.- ya he perdido mucho tiempo contigo, vete.- le hizo señas con las manos.

Naruto asintió y salió del lugar pensando en la plática_ familiar_.

_Seducirla._

Él dudaba mucho que ella se dejara seducir fácilmente, le costaría mucho pero mucho trabajo. Pero a él le atraía la idea de hacerla caer ante sus encantos.

.

.

.

.

Dos semana.

Siete horas.

Con 35 minutos…

Y él seguía ahí, en la academia ninja "según cumpliendo con su castigo". Pero lo que hacía realmente era molestarla, la acorralaba en cualquier parte y le susurraba al oído que era hermosa, que quería invitarla a comer. Les había dicho a todos los estudiantes que ella era su novia. Solo que estaba peleada con él por eso ella no le hablaba.

-Hinata ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?.- Neji entro al salón de la academia y miro con atención a su prima la cual estaba en el escritorio del lugar revisando exámenes.- ¿estás bien?

La peli azul alzo sus ojos plateados a su primo.

-estoy bien Neji.- dijo cortantemente y siguió revisando los exámenes de sus alumnos.

-Pensé que te gustaba dar clases en la academia.- Ella solo asintió ante su comentario y siguió calificando los exámenes.- esto solo será temporal hasta que le demuestres a la Hokage que eres de confianza entonces te dará mas misiones.- Neji frunció el ceño cuando ella rompió el lápiz que traía en sus manos.- Hinata ¿sucede algo? , sabes que puedes confiar en mí. He estado de misión por eso no te he podido venir a ver antes…

Ella alzo la mano impidiendo que el castaño siguiera disculpándose.

-Estoy bien Neji, estaba muy contenta con dar clases, los niños son atentos.- su voz fue perdiendo firmeza.- pero…

La puerta se abrió de repente…

-¡Hinata ya traje la comida dattebayo!.- Naruto entro con dos tazones de ramen y miro sonriente a Neji.- Hola primito.- dijo enérgicamente acercándose a ellos con una gran sonrisa en los labios.- Pedí el que te gusta Hina-chan.- comenzó a recoger los papeles no pidiendo permiso.- has trabajado mucho el día de hoy.- hizo una mueca a los exámenes.- necesitas descansar y comer.- alzo su rostro encontrándose con dos miradas plateadas diferentes. Pero nunca perdió su sonrisa.- traje también rollos de canela y té.

Neji Hyuuga miraba a Naruto indescriptiblemente.

-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?.- pregunto Neji a Hinata.

Ella lo miro con estrés y alzo su mirada a Naruto.

-¿Qué te lo diga él ?, ¿Por qué yo tampoco lo entiendo?.- dijo señalándolo

Naruto desamarro su plato de ramen con la confianza del mundo.

-Naruto, ¿Qué sucede?

Él nuevamente sonrió.

-Nada fuera de lo normal "primito". Estoy cortejando a Hinata para que acepte ser mi novia.

Todo fue dicho con voz natural y armoniosa.

Él Hyuuga miro con consternación al rubio y regreso su mirada a su prima. Quien estaba… _por kami. Hinata veía a Naruto con… interés_. Hacía tiempo que Hinata no… y al mirar a Naruto comprendió que él iba en serio. Nunca pensó que eso podía suceder, sin embargo conocía al rubio y el poder que tenia para cambiar a la gente. A él mismo lo había ayudado. ¿Podría con su prima hacer algo?. Al parecer si…

-Los dejo para que coman. Te veo después Naruto.- dio la vuelta y se fue.

El silencio invadió el lugar. El rubio jalo una silla y se sentó enfrente de ella. Comenzó a comer muy calmadamente. Acostumbrado a que ella no hable.

-¿Qué pretendes?

Él alzo su mirada azul y después de tragar los fideos le contesto.

-ya te lo he dicho, eres MI CHICA.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Eres tu él que no entiende que no saldré contigo, que no puedo ser tu chica, que no estoy disponible. Yo hice un voto de castidad y pretendo mantenerlo… si yo sucumbiera seria como pecar en mis votos matrimoniales…

Él termino su plato de ramen y tomo un rollo de canela con té, sin perder la mirada plateada. Que estaba consternada.

-Yo no haré nada que tu no quieras Hinata.- dijo él seriamente.- _serás tu quien me invite a pecar_.- sonrió sexy.- qué bueno que ya comiste. – Comenzó a levantar todo ante una petrificada Hyuuga por sus palabras.- tengo que ir con la Hokage dattebayo estarás sola por la tarde. Pero nos veremos en tu departamento. Te daré las buenas noches como siempre, es lo bueno de ser vecinos.

.

.

.

.

Tres semanas más tarde…

Hinata estaba fuera de la aldea, le gustaba la idea de salir de misión. Dar clases en la academia la hacía sentirse bien. En estos meses en Konoha le había otorgado una paz que desconocía, aun así no bajaba la guardia. Aspiro el aire nocturno, últimamente había mucho calor por el verano. Por lo que opto por cambiar su pantalón a una falda short que la mantenía más fresca y un chaleco con una playera de red de tiras, abajo se apreciaba el top negro que cargaba. Y traía unas sandalias ninja.

En su vida, todo estaría bien si no fuera por su compañero de equipo. _Naruto Uzumaki_, ella debía de escoltarlo hasta la aldea de la arena sin contratiempo alguno. La cuestión es que _lo que más deseaba era estar lejos de él_. Pero el destino y la Hokage jugaban en contra de sus deseos.

La paciencia y serenidad que la caracterizaban comenzaba a agotarse en ella. Su control sobre si misma se veía expuesto con él a su lado_. Era la persona más persistente que conocía._ No aceptaba un no por respuesta, e intentaba todo tipo de estupideces románticas para que ella se fijara en él.

_«Estaba llegando al límite…»_

Por lo que furiosa por sus pensamientos removió la comida que preparaba fuertemente, habían acampado y todo estaba listo para dormirse. Naruto estaba bañándose cerca de un arrollo que estaba a cinco metros de donde habían puesto el campamento. Solo cenarían y él aria la primera vigilancia después ella podría descansar un rato hasta que le tocara su turno.

Un sonido atrajo su atención, de los matorrales salía Naruto sin camisa y con sus pantalones desabrochados. Se tallaba el cabello con una toalla pequeña. Y gotas minúsculas de agua brillaban en el cuerpo masculino.

Ella cerró los ojos, aun así podía ver perfectamente la figura masculina, _su respiración se altero_. Se mordió los labios y aspiro varias veces.

-Huele delicioso Hina-chan.- Naruto se acerco a ella y tiro la toalla atrás de él para recostarse. - ¿a qué horas cenamos?, me muero de hambre dattebayo.- cruzo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y centro su mirada en ella que estaba de espaldas a él.

Hinata abrió los ojos y lo miro de reojo. Al verlo a un sin camisa apretó los labios.

-Ponte algo.- dijo molesta.- no comerás a menos que estés decente. No puedes pasearte por ahí mostrando tu cuerpo enfrente de mí, como si nada. Careces de modales…

Él se alzo quedando sentado, sorprendido de la reprimenda que ella le estaba dando. Pero noto el sonrojo en el rostro de porcelana. Sus ojos azules se abrieron al entender que ella estaba incomoda por su presencia. Sonrió zorrunamente. Y se acerco gateando a ella quedando detrás y apresándola en un abrazo.

-¿Por qué estas nerviosa?.- susurro en su oído y percibió claramente la tensión del cuerpo, ladeo el cabello de ella para tener mayor acceso a su linda oreja.- no te gusta mi cuerpo.- suspiro en su lóbulo izquierdo.- porque a mí me encanta el tuyo.

Hinata quedo estática, encarcelada en ese abrazo. El aroma de él la inundo por completo, su presencia la cautivaba y al sentir la cercanía de sus labios sobre su cuello, se dejo seducir por la sensación de mariposas que revoloteaban en este momento en su estomago. Y su resistencia comenzaba a desmoronarse como si fuera solo polvo.

_-Invítame a pecar, Hinata.-_ dijo él sensualmente, aprovechando que ella bajo sus defensas y comenzó su seducción con un beso en el lóbulo de su oreja para después explorar con su boca el cuello y regresar a su oído.- me muero por estar dentro de ti, recorrer con mis labios todo tu cuerpo, saber a qué sabe tu piel, quiero poseerte por completo, quiero que juntos lleguemos al orgasmo y nuestros cuerpos queden agotados después de hacer el amor toda la noche. Sé que tu también lo deseas.- se atrevió a retirar el chaleco tejándola en la camisa de tiras, toco los senos sobre la ropa apretándolos un poco.- tu cuerpo me desea tanto como yo a ti.

Naruto actuó rápido, de un momento a otro la recostó sobre el frio suelo y se puso encima de ella recargando su peso sobre sus brazos. La mirada aperlada no era la de costumbre. Esta tenía unos destellos de color lila y lo veían intensamente. Él se aventuro a bajar su rostro e incluso darle la oportunidad de rechazar el beso, pero ella no hizo nada para evitarlo. Así que por fin sus labios capturaron los de Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Continuara ¬¬

Si lo se me ha quedado raro XD , se supone que es un reto de lemon y esto debería tener alto contenido sexual. Al menos en este capítulo no hay mucho, pero en los que sigue prometo que no me contendré ttebane. Solo necesitaba darle el drama correspondiente, era una loca idea que rondaba en mi cabeza y necesitaba sacarla. Así que aquí esta…

Espero que les guste, este reto será ganado atreves de sus comentarios. Aquella historia que tenga más comentarios será la ganadora ttebane.

Así que si te gusto la historia y quieres que gane, ¡VOTA COMENTANDO!...

Mil gracias por leer, por comentar y arriba el lemon.

Se actualiza el día jueves y termina el dia sábado.

¡VOTA COMENTANDO!...


	2. Pecando contigo

NI HAO.- aquí reportándome con una historia para un reto pervertido entre las hermanitas del club de irresistible naranja. Nuestra intención es sacar el lado pervertido que llevamos dentro y esperamos les guste este reto. Se agradece su apoyo y los comentarios

.

.

.

**RETO DE LEMON**

**.**

**DEL CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**ATADALOVE, LAVIDA, ANIYASHA**

**.**

**GRUPO FACEBOOK**

**NARUHINA: MI CAMINO NINJA.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

ADVERTENCIAS: contenido fuerte, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad. Mundo Ninja alterno. Posible OCC en Hinata.

Ahora si hay lemon.

.

.

.

.

Hinata no hizo nada por alejarlo, su cuerpo no respondía. En algún momento pensó en levantarse y golpearlo por atreverse a tocarla, pero, su mente no respondió, fue presa del deseo. Sabía que no debía dejar que la besara por que estaría pecando en contra de lo que ella creía. Ella no debería conocer su sabor, ni la ternura de sus labios sobre los suyos. _Pero asía tanto tiempo de no recibir una caricia intima. _Y los sentimientos se abrieron e hicieron una explosión en ella. _Dejándola débil, a merced de él_. Arqueo su cuerpo al de él en señal de rendición y paso sus manos por su cabellera para atraerlo a ella en un beso urgente.

Naruto con gusto le mordió el labio inferior para abrir su boca y lamer su lengua. Ella respondió con intensidad besándolo de la misma forma. Él le mordió suavemente los labios pero ella respondió salvaje. Sus manos de él comenzaron a acariciarla alzando la blusa de red lo suficiente para que sus senos quedaran a merced de sus manos. Se acomodo mejor sobre ella y nunca dejo de besarla con pasión. Tenía la necesidad de seguir jugando con sus labios. El beso se intensifico imitando la penetración con sus lenguas, mientras que él rozaba su erección sobre ella en sus muslos.

Hinata se arqueaba. Sus pechos estaban pesados, su cuerpo caliente, su zona intima húmeda y la respiración comenzaba a hacerle falta. Sus manos se atrevieron a presionar las nalgas de su amante.

La falta de oxigeno fue muy necesaria. Así que él lentamente dejo de besarla y abrió sus ojos para toparse con la imagen más erótica que hubiera visto.

Hinata tenía el cabello suelto, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su mirada… por kami… una mirada de pasión, se veía confusa, con labios hinchados por un buen beso y deseosa de tener sexo.

-Eres hermosa.- susurro con voz ronca.

En algún momento su mano había bajado el top que ella traía y ahora su seno estaba capturado entre sus dedos. _Eran grandes y jugosos_. La aureola se apreciaba en un tono frambuesa y el pequeño pezón era una perla dura por su contacto. Naruto alzo nuevamente su mirada azul.

-_Invítame a pecar_.- dijo él, con una voz angustiosa por la erección tan dura que tenia y el deseo que le carcomía el alma.

Ella remojo sus labios. Y fue presa de un latido en su corazón. Él podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera aprovechándose de su estado de pendejismo, aun así, le pedía permiso para seguir adelante. Naruto la había molestado por casi dos largos meses, gritando a todos que ella le pertenecía, la había seducido con pasteles, regalos, comida y sobre ocupándose que nada le hiciera falta. Ese hombre que tenía enfrente era como un ángel, pero en este momento representaba el pecado de la lujuria. Podía sentir la erección sobre sus muslos, estaba latente, FUERTE y ella mojada por él. No sabía qué hacer, pero si sabía lo que quería y era sentirlo. _Que consumirá el fuego de su cuerpo._

Hinata lo jalo, tal vez fue algo brusca… _pero no quería seguir pensando, si lo hacia se arrepentiría. Y ahí su resistencia termino por desaparecer. _Alzo sus piernas enrollándolas a las caderas masculinas e inicio nuevamente un beso húmedo y ardiente.

Naruto apreso mas su mano sobre su seno, la caricia fue ruda. Pero al sentir como ella gemía y como su miembro se presionaba a su zona intima. Sus sentidos se nublaban y quedaba solo el deseo de primitivo de poseerla salvajemente. Intensifico el beso mordiéndola y jugando con su lengua. Su mano dejo sus senos para viajar al borde de la falda y comenzarla a quitar. Al sentir como sus pechos se presionaban en sus toras, la piel con piel alzaba la necesidad de sentirse ambos por completo sus cuerpos desnudos. Rompió el contacto del beso para que sus labios tomaran esas perlas que tenia por pezón.

La peli azul mantenía sus ojos cerrados, al sentir como él dejaba de besarla se quejo con un gemido, pero después sintió como Naruto rodeaba la aureola de su seno y en seguida llegaba al pezón, para morderlo y terminar la gloriosa tortura tratando de capturar todo su seno en su boca. Las manos de ella enterraron las uñas en la tierra, abrió sus ojos plateados y se éxito a un mas viendo como él se amamantaba de ella. Como amasaba sus senos, jugaba, mordía y besaba. Rápidamente cerró los ojos, no quería ver, si de por sí ya sentía mucho. No se creía capaz de soportar más tensión en su cuerpo. Sin embargo su mente jugueteaba con ella.

-Por favor…

El rubio dejo su juego, sus ojos azules estaban oscuros, llenos de salvajes de deseos. Su ego se elevo de orgullo al escucharla.

-P_ecare contigo_.- fue todo lo que él dijo, para después comenzar a quitar la falda y ponerla debajo de ella. Quería tenerla lo más cómoda posible, aun que era algo difícil por donde estaban, el pasto tenía el roció de la noche y la tierra se sentía fresca. Pero estaba seguro que ella no lo notaba, al igual que a él muy poco le importaba.

Hinata quedo expuesta ante él como una ninfa nocturna, ambos sabían que ella no era virgen, sin embargo un tierno sonrojo se apreciaba en el rostro de la peli azul. La mirada aperlada volvió a cambiar mostrándose algo tímida y cohibida. Naruto se enterneció al verla casi vulnerable. Sabía que era muy afortunado para tenerla así, desnuda sobre la tierra a su disposición. Él la beso nuevamente pero ahora suave, dándole confianza que la trataría con delicadeza, aun que su deseo por ella le carcomía el alma, por eso aun se dejo él su ropa para evitar poseerla rápidamente.

Quería tomarse el tiempo necesario, quería que ella gritara su nombre, quería comenzar a borrar ese pasado, romper esas barreras que los separaban. Y él comenzar a escribir en ella un futuro. Descendió tranquilamente por el cuello, se entretuvo después con los pechos, primero el izquierdo, después el derecho. Y su lengua delineo perfectamente su estomago y beso el pequeño ombligo. Su cabeza siguió bajando hasta acomodarse en medio de sus piernas. _La sintió tensarse._

-No…- fue todo lo que dijo Hinata, antes de sentir como el aliento de Naruto invadía su sexo. No puedo evitar gemir y enterrar mas las uñas en la fría tierra del bosque. El rubio comenzó una tortura lenta sobre su clítoris, recorrió con su lengua sus labios inferiores y ella se abrió a él. Volvió a gemir cuando la pecaminosa lengua de su amante entraba en ella paladeándola. Estaba segura que el dulce tormento que crecía mas y mas en su estomago era producto también de lo que sentía en su sexo, el cual estallaría en cualquier segundo.

Naruto agarro firme mente sus piernas evitando que ella se cerrara a él. La beso con ansias, quedando prendado del sabor des su sexo, algo que él nunca había probado. Pero de lo cual estaba seguro que sería una droga. Su lengua hayo la pequeña campanita y jugueteó con ella. Después con descaro absoluto chupo por completo la zona y metió la lengua hasta donde podía llegar.

Hinata arqueo su cuerpo y contrajo sus muslos en señal de que un orgasmo comenzaba apoderarse de ella.

Al sentir como la vagina de Hinata se contraía Naruto no pudo esperar más. Se quito rápidamente sus pantalones que era lo único que mantenía su erección apresada. Se coloco entre las piernas blancas de ella y se dejo ir con una embestida fuerte.

-ahhh.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

El rostro de él estaba cubierto por una capa de sudor, Hinata estaba en las mismas condiciones. La unión de sus cuerpos le producía electricidad a ambos. Ella enrollo las piernas nuevamente en las caderas de él para atraerlo. Y Naruto primero la beso y nuevamente comenzó a moverse sobre ella. La fricción de piel con piel era exquisita y candente. Sabía que él no aguantaría tanto ya casi había llegado al límite. Quería eyacular sobre ella. Deseaba la liberación con ansias. Por lo que aumento la rapidez de sus embestidas. Rompió el beso y la miro con ardor.

-Abre los ojos.- dijo rasposamente y con urgencia.- quiero que veas con quien estas.- embistió mas fuerte.- di mi nombre.- volvió a embestir.

Los ojos plateados se abrieron presa de un hechizo, sedienta de algo… con necesidad de caer presa nuevamente en el orgasmo. Miro a Naruto y le gusto verlo fuera de sí. _Sin esa sonrisa idiota que siempre traía_. Él la miraba con fogosidad, con necesidad.

-Di mi nombre.- exigió nuevamente embistiéndola.- no cierres los ojos.

La Hyuuga mantuvo su mirada brillosa sobre él y como pudo cumplió su orden.

-Na..ru..to

-Di lo nuevamente… Hina..ta.- embistió más rápido y duro.

-Na..ru..to

Él bajo su rostro para capturar los senos que pedían su atención. Comenzó a succionarlos con desenfreno sintiendo la tensión de sus testículos. Estaba casi al límite y sabia que Hinata también.

Ella ahora enterró sus uñas en la espalda de él. Se arqueo con más desenfreno, sus piernas enlazaron la cadera de Naruto para atraerlo más a ella, saliendo al encuentro de las embestidas urgentes. Cuando todo se tenso y a la vez los libero.

Ambos gimieron y el orgasmo los alcanzo llevándolos a un lugar nunca antes tocado.

Él quedo estático encima de ella. _Se sentía muerto_. La respiración de ambos era agitada. Unos minutos y Hinata se movió algo incomoda por el peso de Naruto en sima.

El rubio se movió pero la atrajo en un abrazo. Su cuerpo se lleno de tierra pero poco le importo. _Sentir el calor de la piel de Hinata no tenia precio_.

La Hyuuga rompió el abrazo.

-Necesito asearme.- recogió apresuradamente su ropa esparcida.- ahora regreso.

Naruto quiso alcanzarla y jugar ambos en el agua. Pero sabía que no debía de presionarla. Así que espero pacientemente a que ella regresara al campamento. Él volvió a bañarse rápidamente. Se sentó cerca de ella , con una camisa puesta. Agarro su cena y comieron en silencio. _Como si lo que paso hubiera sido un sueño_.

-Yo haré la primera guardia.- dijo Hinata parándose del lugar donde estaba sentada y mirándolo seriamente. Aun así no pudo evitar ocultar un rubor en sus mejillas.

El Uzumaki asintió, no quería discutir y al verla tan lindamente ruborizada, él le regalo la más grande sonrisa que tenia.

-Gracias.- dijo, no abusando de su suerte se metió rápidamente en la tienda de campaña.

La peli azul lanzo un kunai al aire como rabieta de su comportamiento. _Había cometido una gran estupidez y lo peor era que no estaba arrepentida. Su cuerpo aunque se encontraba adolorido, por hacer tal acción en el duro frio suelo se sentía con mayor energía que nunca._

-¡demonios!.

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente llegaron por fin alrededor de las tres de la tarde a Suna. El Kage Gaara los esperaba en su oficina. Al verlos llegar se paró de su escritorio y saludo de mano a Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Hola Gaara.- saludo efusivamente él.- tiempo sin vernos dattebayo.

-La vida de un Kage es muy ocupada.

El rubio le hizo un puchero con los labios al pelirrojo.

-Presúmeme tu cargo ahora. Y yo te lo presumiré cuando también sea Hokage.

Gaara sonrió ante el comentario y luego miro a la acompañante del Uzumaki. Sus ojos verdes no pudieron evitar ver con detenimiento, curiosidad y con interés a la Ninja que lo acompañaba.

-Buenas tardes Gaara-sama.- la voz sensual y firme de Hinata se escucho en el lugar como un frio saludo.

La mirada aperlada quedo fija en la verde.

Naruto los miro a ambos con curiosidad, pero cuando se percato de las miradas del Kage de Suna sobre su CHICA, se puso a lado de ella.

-Hinata viene conmigo, la abuela la mando como mi acompañante.

El pelirrojo asintió y sonrió con burla al ver como la peli azul le quitaba el brazo a Naruto que puso sobre ella. Hinata lo volteaba a ver con un enojo en su bello rostro.

-Bienvenida Hinata, mi hermana Temari está afuera, ella será la anfitriona de ustedes dos. Los llevara a sus habitaciones para que se refresquen.

El rubio asintió al igual que ella.

-Naruto quisiera que me regalaras dos minutos, es algo importante de lo que quiero hablarte.

-Claro.- miro a la Hyuuga con cariño. Ella alzo una ceja en señal de lo poco que le importaba no estar con él. Y después hizo una reverencia perfecta a Gaara saliendo del lugar como toda una reina.

El rubio suspiro. Y eso atrajo la atención del pelirrojo.

-¿Tú y ella?.- se atrevió el Kage a preguntar.

-Es mi CHICA.- dijo con orgullo y se rasco la mejilla apenado.- solo que aun tenemos diferencias…

-Si claro.- obvio que no le creyó.

El Uzumaki entrecerró la mirada.

-Enserio Gaara. – Aseguro.- Hinata es mi novia y te invitare a la boda, ya lo veras dattebayo.

-Si tu lo dices. Necesito platicar contigo de algo urgente.

.

.

.

.

A Hinata le gusto como la hermana del Kage la atendió, sin embargo el que llamo su atención fue kanguro que obvia mente quedo prendado de ella. Y la acompaño toda la tarde, le enseño la aldea y Hinata pudo seguir con su investigación propia. Por lo que coqueteando y hablando con el hermano del Kage comprobó nuevamente que Naruto era pieza clave en su venganza.

En estos momentos estaba recostada sobre una cómoda cama, ya era tarde. No había visto a Naruto desde que llegaron, ya que permaneció encerrado con el kage de Suna en lo que parecía una junta extraoficial.

Sus ojos vagaron por el lugar, la habitación era sencilla pero cómoda. Suspiro con frustración. Había querido romper todo tipo de contacto con el oji azul. Pero cada vez que lo pensaba algo evitaba ese alejamiento.

Naruto era la clave, si estaba con él, ella podría cumplir con su venganza. Pero eso significaría usar al Uzumaki, y no quería eso. Él era un tonto que pensaba en la paz, él era una persona confiada y de buen corazón. Ella ya estaba condenada y no deseaba eclipsar el sol. Sin embargo el destino la orillaba a él. Había hecho cosas de las cuales no estaba orgullosa y nunca le había costado tanto trabajo aprovecharse de alguien.

Hinata sabía que lo bueno que había en su ser -muy poco- moriría al lastimar a Naruto. Pero ella ya tenía fija su misión desde hace mucho, su venganza era importante, aun así una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla al darse cuenta que ella utilizaría al rubio.

.

.

.

.

-gracias por la cena Temari.- Naruto dejo los palillos en su plato.- ¿Dónde está Hinata dattebayo?

La rubia lo miro con una sonrisa y sus ojos se dirigieron a la habitación que estaba arriba de ellos.

-Debe de estar descansando. Paseo toda la tarde con kanguro, es muy linda.

Él frunció el ceño y se levanto del lugar.

-Dile que se mantenga alejado de mi CHICA. ¿Cuál es su habitación?

-La tercera puerta del segundo piso. – comento con una sonrisa al ver los celos del Uzumaki.- la tuya es la quinta puerta.

-Yo duermo con Hinata.- declaro firme e hizo una reverencia de despedida a la rubia.

Esto quito la sonrisa de Temari.

-¿En serio es tu novia?

Él asintió y subió las escaleras. Conto hasta la tercera puerta y abrió como si nada.

.

.

.

.

Hinata escucho abrirse la puerta y se tenso. Siguió fingiendo interés en el libro que tenía en sus manos.

-Ya llegue Hina-chan.- dijo él y comenzando a quitarse su chamarra para ponerla en una silla que tenia la habitación.- estoy muerto dattebayo. -Él se encamino a la cama para comenzar a quitarse las sandalias.

-¿Ya cenaste?.- pregunto ella, mirándolo de reojo.

-Si.- dijo retirándose las sandalias por completo y estirando sus dedos.- Gaara tiene unos gustos raros, estuvimos por dos horas en las aguas termales. Según en una plática importante. Me pregunto qué maña tendré yo cuando sea Hokage. La abuela tiene un ritual de sake.- se recostó y suspiro de conformidad por el colchón tan blandito.- y él una loca obsesión por el agua.

-Así que una plática importante.- ella paso la mano sobre las hojas del libros.- ¿sobre qué?, si se puede saber.

Naruto se puso de lado, apoyo su cabeza sobre su mano y le regalo una gran sonrisa.

-Claro que puedes saber todo de mi.- sus ojos azules perdieron el brillo al acordarse del tema de conversación.- no es un secreto mi vida, en la aldea todos me conocen y supongo que ya estarás enterada.

Los ojos aperlados dejaron de fingir interés en el libro y centro su mirada en él.

-Las personas dicen muchas cosas, no es confiable una información así. Quiero conocer tu vida por ti.

Naruto suspiro con añoranza.

-Me encanta como hablas dattebayo.- se recostó nuevamente en la cama y cruzo sus brazos en su cabeza, contemplando el techo de la habitación.- soy huérfano, mi niñez no fue buena, la gente tiende a ser mala con las cosas que comprende.- dijo seriamente.-quiero ser Hokage para ser reconocido y cuidar de todo aquel que necesite apoyo.- suspiro con añoranza.- las primeras personas que me reconocieron y llenaron un vacio en mi alma fue el equipo siete. Sakura, Sasuke y el Sensei Kakashi es parte de mi familia. Desafortunadamente el equipo duro muy poco , el que considero mi hermano deserto de la aldea en búsqueda de poder para eliminar a su hermano. Y yo quiero traerlo de vuelta a Konoha, quiero que se de cuenta que con la venganza no lograra nada, que la vida sigue y que…

Hinata arrogo el libro en un impulso. No pudo evitar tal acción, algo dentro de ella queria gritarle a naruto que estaba loco, que ese "hermano" que buscaba era el demonio mismo.

-Hinata…

Los ojos aperlados miraron con rencor a los azules.

-Tonto.- ella alzo su voz y se convirtió en una fría carente de emoción.- persiges sueños e ideales en lugares donde no existen. – Ella negó con la cabeza.- ¿Cómo estas seguro que puedes salvarlo?, o ¿Qué él quiere salvarse?. No sabes nada de lo que ha hecho por cinco largos años. Según se, es un ninja en el libro bingo por haber cometido todo tipo de delitos. Es un asesino que destruye todo lo que toca. Solo pierdes tu tiempo, el que debe continuar con su vida eres tú.

Naruto se sentó en la cama con las rodillas flexionadas y quedo frente de ella.

-Se que Sasuke ha cometido muchos errores, pero no puedo evitar tratar de salvarlo. De que conozca el camino correcto. ¿Qué tipo de hermano seria, si no tratara de ayudarlo?

Las miradas conectadas decían muchas cosas.

-Eres irreal.- comento Hinata.- la gente te repudiaba y Tú quieres salvarlos. La gente te dice bestia y tú les demuestras lo contrario. La gente te señala y tú sigues tu vida.

Él sonrió ante las palabras de Hinata.

-No es un alago Naruto.- dijo ella.- Esperas todo lo bueno de las personas, das tu amistad sin contemplar a quien. Yo podría estar utilizándote y tú, no te darías cuenta, porque esperas mucho de mí.

Naruto alzo su mano y coloco un mecho del cabello de ella detrás de su oreja.

-No sería vida si esperáramos lo peor siempre.- puso su dedo sobre los labios femeninos para acallarla y seguir hablando.- Si yo me hubiera rendido no estaría aquí contigo. Es cierto que la vida nos golpea, pero también nos recompensa. Sé que dirás que estoy loco pero confió plenamente en ti, y no puedo evitarlo por que cuando te vi, supe que eras mi persona especial. Que ya no tendría frio, ni soledad. Tú me acompañaras así como yo a ti.

Hinata bajo la mirada incapaz de mirarlo después de sus palabras.

-yo no estaría muy segura de eso Naruto.

Y el rubio sonrió y la envolvió en un abrazo efusivo.

-solo te pido la oportunidad de estar a tu lado dattebayo. Sé que has sufrido mucho y cuando tú quieras contarme tu vida yo te escuchare. – rompió el contacto y al quedar tan cerca de ella se atrevió a besarla suavemente.

Hinata trato de convencerse que aceptaba los besos de Naruto por beneficio de su venganza. Pero el corazón latió de una forma que el odio no tenía cabida en el.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…

Hasta aquí ttebane.

Si lo se ¬¬ me ha quedado raro

Yo soy rara

Espero que les guste, este reto será ganado atreves de sus comentarios. Aquella historia que tenga más comentarios será la ganadora ttebane.

Así que si te gusto la historia y quieres que gane, ¡VOTA COMENTANDO!...

Mil gracias por leer, por comentar y arriba el lemon.

Termina el dia sábado.

La competencia es reñida, les invito a leer la Esposa del Kyubi es de mi queida Adalove.

¡VOTA COMENTANDO!...

Ganemos!


End file.
